


Fortune (Teller) Hunting

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “McGee, don’t say it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #523 "fortune"

“Suspect’s on the run,” said Gibbs, sweeping into the bullpen. “Grab your gear. McGee, don’t say it.”

“Say what?” Bishop asked.

“I really think I need to, boss,” said McGee.

“Suspect?” Torres frowned. “That tiny…?”

“ ‘Smart-ass’ isn’t a requirement for Senior Field Agent,” said Gibbs. “Just for DiNozzo.”

“Tony?” said Quinn. “What’s he got to do with this?”

“It’s just,” said McGee. “I can’t _not_ say it.”

Gibbs glared at him for a long moment. “This gonna be a distraction, McGee?”

“Yeah, boss,” he said.

“Make it quick.”

McGee grinned. “Okay, people – we’ve got a small medium at large!”

THE END


End file.
